


Under your spell

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille talk about where they stand with each other and their renewed relationship
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Under your spell

"I think I'm falling in love with you all over again”Aaron said to Camille 

“I’ve been feeling the same way about you for a while now”Camille told him 

“Ever since the divorce and us reconnecting”Aaron said to her

“I just was afraid of us putting a label on where we stand with each other”Camille admitted 

“Look at it this way we are just happy with each other”Aaron grabbed hold of her hands in his 

“I guess this means the divorce is off?”Camille asked him

“It’s off then I suppose”Aaron replies 

“Just means I get to spend more time with you”Camille says to him 

“You’ve got me under your spell”Aaron leaned in kissing her


End file.
